The invention relates to an apparatus for infusion of fluid into a physical body, in particular, cannula for infusion of body fluid into a flow path of a living body such as arteria femoralis as when conducting an extracorporeal circulation of body fluid, such as intracorporeal blood, in an artificial heart and lung, artificial kidney, auxiliary artificial heart or the like.